A computer system adopts a technique of print spooling when performing printing for the purposes such as to prevent a calculation process of a main body of a computer system from delaying due to output to a printer, and to transmit data to the printer in order in response to a requirement of printer output from a computer connected to a network.
FIG. 10 is a block diagram showing an outline of a process when printing by a local-connected printer. Printing data created by a printer driver 231 (data described in a printer controlling language) is transmitted to a spooler 241, which is one of modules of a printing system 240 in an operating system. After receiving the printing data, the spooler 241 stores the printing data once in a hard disc as a spooling file 260. Then, a print processor 242, which is one of modules of the printing system 240, reads the spooling file 260 and transfers it to a printer 20.
FIG. 11 is a block diagram showing an outline of a process in plural sets of printing by a network-connected printer. In this drawing, the printer 20 connected to a server computer 280 prints printing data created by a client computer 210 connected to a network.
The client computer 210 stores printing data in a hard disc as the spooling file 260 as with the case of FIG. 1. Then, the printing data is transferred to a spooler 291 of the server computer 280.
After receiving the printing data, the spooler 291 of the server computer 280 also stores the printing data in a hard disc as a spooling file 300. Then, a print processor 292 reads the spooling file 300 and transfers it to the printer 20.